<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Morning After by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123576">The Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf cornered him.  "Aragorn--are you toying with Legolas's heart?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn/Boromir</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another for the "Hearts" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.  I haven't done anything silly in far too long... but I think this fills the bill nicely! *grin*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aragorn had been giving Legolas the strangest looks--smiling, then grimacing, opening his mouth as if to say something and then shutting it again.</p>
<p>Finally, Gandalf cornered him.  "Aragorn--are you toying with Legolas's heart?"</p>
<p>Aragorn's eyebrows hit his hairline.  "What... no, I don't want to know.  I have no romantic feelings of any kind for Legolas."</p>
<p>"You've been making eyes at him all day..."</p>
<p>Aragorn laughed.  "Oh, no.  If I was making eyes at someone, you'd know."  He smirked in Boromir's direction, who grinned back, licking his lips.</p>
<p>"Then what..."</p>
<p>"Legolas cooked last night."</p>
<p>"Yes, and?"</p>
<p>Sheepish grin. "Heartburn."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>